Professor Layton & The Infinite Moon
by motherfuckinmiracles
Summary: So I had an account under the name of autumnXclare once upon a time... But I lost access to it. I still wanted to continue this story, so after a nice long wait, here it is. I do not own Professor Layton, just this story. The Professor and Luke are investigating the mystery of an "owl city" called Nyxton. What is its true secret?


Hello everybody! Anyone familiar with the user autumnXclare? Who's posted a few interesting stories? That's me; I lost access to that account. D: But I was looking at reviews for those stories, and I realized, the fans want more. At least, with Professor Layton and the Infinite Moon. So, trust me when I say I am the original author.

Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton. Though it would be really cool to have this story turned into one of the games. I know that won't happen though, since Azran Legacies is the last game with Layton as the protagonist. Who even did he have a kid with? And what kind of name is Alfendi? So many questions! But I am rambling. Without further ado, the first chapter of Professor Layton and the Infinite Moon.

**Chapter 1**

Professor Layton and his apprentice Luke Triton were walking to the underground railway. They were off on another mystery. Just moments previously, a shopkeeper had told them of a town which was believed to be perpetually enshrouded in the darkness of night.

"Nyxton," she said in an awed tone. "They call it the 'Owl City.'"

"Who calls it that?" the Professor inquired.

"Its inhabitants and tourists. It certainly has many people interested in it. It's not too small a town, but there aren't a lot of people that really live there. It may be because the lore scares them."

"The lore? Do you mean to imply it is false?"

"Oh, well, I wouldn't know. I'm just a shopkeeper, I've never really been far from my shop."

"How's that even possible?" Luke wondered aloud.

The Professor smiled. "Shall we go and attempt to find out?"

It was dark and silent on the railway, as it was underground and there was nothing to be seen but a tunnel stretching on for what felt like hours, but was only one and a half. When they arrived, the Professor gently shook Luke awake from his nap.

"Come along, we have arrived."

As they walked off, the conductor told them to watch their step and that the entrance to Nyxton was ahead. They ascended the stairs into what was in fact a dark town. The moon shone bright and full, yellow like the eye of a wolf. Stars glittered overhead, pale and twinkling.

"How long was the ride here, Professor?" Luke yawned, still drowsy.

"Only an hour and a half, my boy."

"What? Then how is it dark so soon? The sun couldn't have set, and certainly not fast enough for it to look like the middle of the night!"

The Professor stared thoughtfully at the sky, and said nothing. He snapped out of it and they walked on to explore the town. Luke made a sound of surprise on seeing a girl who stood near the lit window of some building.

"A-Amelia!" The boy ran forward, stopping short at the Professor's stern call.

The girl looked at Luke for a moment, her eyes widening. "Luke?"

The Professor stood beside Luke. "I'm sorry, miss-"

"No, Professor. This is my sister, Amelia. You never got to meet her because she was always around and about." He grinned.

"I haven't seen you since you were so young!" She hugged him tight. "I trust you've been well, having fun traveling with this gentleman?"

"Professor Hershel Layton." He held his hand out, and Amelia shook it.

Luke's eyes held a brave, cheerful glance. "I'm the Professor's apprentice now! I'm determined to be as great as him!" The Professor chuckled.

"So what brings the two of you here to the Owl City?"

"We were curious to investigate its background," the Professor said.

"It's strange..." Luke mused. "Is it really always nighttime here?"

Amelia nodded. "I've been here for a couple months, helping Ms. Liora with the hotel. The sun hasn't risen once."

"The hotel?" the Professor asked.

"Yes, just north of here is the Candelas. If you'd like to stay the night, or, well, the nights, I could take you there."

"Yes, please, if you wouldn't mind too terribly. That would be splendid."

They headed to the hotel and through the door to the front desk. "Ms. Liora, we have visitors who would like to stay."

A woman who appeared to be in her late thirties stepped out of the room behind the desk. "Oh, welcome to the Candelas! A room for two?"

"Yes, please," the Professor replied.

"All right, one moment." Ms. Liora went back to the room for a key. "Your room number is 18, which will be just up the stairs. Byron, please escort them to their room." A thin man who had been standing beside the staircase nodded and led them up to their room.

"Have a good night, sir," Byron said with a respectful nod.

Luke sat on the edge of one of the beds, looking towards the window. "Boy, this nighttime thing is starting to make me feel tired."

The Professor smiled. "Perhaps we should sleep now."


End file.
